Bella's Release
by brin-smyth
Summary: This is a little sequel to Bella's Frustration. Bella wants Edward to feel the same wonderful experience she felt with Edward. Unlike before, this dives straight into lemony goodness and so follows throughout the story : Enjoy


_**Just to let everyone know that this is a little sequel to Bella's Frustration story. Basically it's Edward turn to try and enjoy himself. I'm hoping that the more I write for this story, the more reviews I receive. If I don't get that many, then I won't update straight away so please, please review.**_

_**Oh and SM owns the characters blah blah blah, but not in my mind ;)**_

I lay on my bed, my hands behind my head just staring at the ceiling letting my mind wonder back to two nights ago when Edward finally pushed through some of his boundaries and I had my first ever sexual experience. Okay we didn't actually have sex, we fooled around but it was mind blowing, considering I was Edwards first experience as well but then again if you spent just under 100 years listening to people's minds, I suppose you are bound to pick up some tips.

I started to feel a smile spread across my face and cheeks became flushed from remembering that night. I couldn't believe I finally managed to break him a little to start exploring a little before our wedding. He was so dead set on doing nothing before the wedding in case he hurt me in any away but since that night, I believed it had helped him to realise that he could just about control himself from not ripping me apart from his height of pleasurable emotions. Although be both agreed that perhaps it was a good to from now start hunting more often to help control his thirst, not for my blood no more but now my body.

A small shiver ran up my spine from the feelings that were forming from my memories of that night. The sensations his cool hands caused all over my heated skin, running slowly over my thighs, gracefully towards my hips and the feeling of his breath floating over my stomach before lightly placing his finger within me.

I closed my eyes automatically relishing in the memories that were now forming in my mind. I felt a small jolt of heat course through my body and arched my back a little in reaction to the sensation it caused within me. I could feel the heat forming in between my thighs again and never wished so hard for Edward to be here.

I shivered again but not from pleasure. The room started to feel slightly cool against my skin and looked towards the window. It was half open and the curtains were moving slightly from the wind that was blowing in. I bit my lip slightly, deciding whether to shut it or not in case Edward came back earlier and saw it closed, thinking that he was not welcomed to stay tonight.

I glanced back at the clock to check the time. It flashed in big red lights 23:30. _Plenty of time_ I thought to myself. I quickly jumped up and walked towards the window and slowly pushed it down trying not to cause it to screech as Charlie was in bed, snoring as usual. I tried to push it all the way down but then it became stuck. I didn't risk pushing it any further in case it decided to suddenly fall down, causing a loud noise and waking up Charlie.

I ran back to my bed and laid down on top of my quilt. I quickly shrugged off my thin jumper and let my head fall back on the pillow and started to let my mind wander to some of little fantasies that I formed over the past couple of days since our little exploration. I imagined he was laying on top of me, his marble like chest pressed against me and his cool tongue sweeping painfully slow across my neck down towards my collarbone. I moaned under my breath and didn't realise that my hand had already started to sweep slowly across my stomach and reached the hem of boy shorts. Edward then started to place feather light kisses across my collarbone and down towards my breasts. My hand started to slip under my shorts and lightly rubbed against my inner thigh. I arched my back from the sensation and another rush of fire roared within me and brought my legs up slightly so feet were planted on top of the quilt. I raised my other hand and placed on top of breast and stroked my fingers across the lace of my bra. I kept rubbing my hand against my thigh slowly in time with my other hand caressing my breast. With each stroke of my hand, I slowly brought it closer to where I needed the pressure that was forming within me to be released. I felt my heartbeat quicken with the image of Edwards hands doing exactly what my hands were doing. I quietly hissed through my teeth and bit my lip

I lightly placed my index finger on my clit with little pressure and slowly moved it around in lazy circles. I released my breast and grabbed the top of headboard, pushing my hips further into the mattress. I felt my breath becoming short and started to increase the speed but still not putting too much pressure on my clit. I imagined Edward was kissing across my stomach and making his way towards my hips placing light kisses from one side to the other and grazed his tongue back across. I slowly started to feel a knot forming in the pit of my stomach and realised I soon needed to release the pressure that was building inside of me. I increased the pressure just a little more and quickened the place slightly. I arched my back and released a breath of air that I didn't realise that I was holding in. Edward kept kissing my hips but slowly made his way further down. "Please...Edward."I whispered and he slowly slipped a finger in between my folds and into hot centre that was burning for his touch. The knot in my stomach began to tighten slightly and again, I quickened the pace. His cold finger then pulled out once more and was then quickly pushed in again and my back arched and I let out a small groan. I wanted to keep teasing myself to relish in the sensation it was causing my body but I became too impatient and slipped two fingers into myself. I arched my back once more and gripped the headboard tighter matching the intense feeling the knot in my stomach was causing. I curled my fingers slightly until I felt the tips of them touch my most favourite spot where I felt the most intense sensation surge throughout my body and began to quicken my strokes of my hand. The knot forming was becoming unbearable so I released my hold on the headboard and whilst sliding my fingers in and out, I placed the other on top of my clit and grazed my index finger on it. My breathing became shorter and felt my head becoming slightly dizzy. I moaned out quietly Edwards name and as I quickened my thrusts with one hand and stroking of my other, I imagined Edward had then leaned down and sweeped his ice cold tongue in between my folds and I moaned a little louder than intended. I bit on my lip to suppress another moan that formed after slightly tugging on my clit whilst imaging Edwards had used his lips to suck it in his mouth. The knot was becoming unbearable and felt it starting to rise. I then realised that I was close, very close so I increased the pace of both of my hands and sure enough, the knot was rising higher and higher. I could feel it, just a few more strokes and I will have my release. I grunted under my breath and moaned Edwards name once more. "I'm... so... close... Edward." I whispered. The knot within me responded and had risen once more. I felt I was going to lose control any minute and the weight on the mattress increased slightly just before my feet. I fluttered my eyes open to be then staring back into two pools of black liquid.

_**Dun dun dun!**_

_**Ha, I love leaving you with little cliff-hangers, I think they are brill **____** hehe I'm so cruel I know. Please, please leave reviews as I love reading them as they give me just that little more confidence in writing like this. I won't update until I get feedback and I honestly don't mind criticism as it can then help me decide how to improve the next chapter. Many Thanks, MWAH xxx **_


End file.
